1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for composting food waste having an increasing amount of weight by reducing the volume of the waste where it is created, e.g. at homes, restaurants, etc., by fermentation or drying, if need.
2. Description of Related Art
The accumulation of food waste in homes, restaurants, schools, etc., has created a new cause of environmental contamination. Therefore, the treatment of food waste has become an important social issue, and since the cost of treating food waste has substantially increased, the problem has become one of national concern.
With respect to the afore-mentioned problem, various devices for treating food waste have been developed which compost the waste by drying, fermentation and decomposition. However, since conventional devices are not sufficiently and uniformly provided with heat and oxygen, the time required for fermentation is increased. Further, since the structure of the device for stirring food waste is not adaptively designed, the stirring efficiency of the stirring device is decreased, leaving partially unstirred large portions of food waste. Therefore, the uniform fermentation of food waste in conventional devices when treating food waste is impossible.